


❉ 139 Dreams (Sehun Oh) Insensitive

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [38]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: The day had started off well for you. You were tired, having pulled an all-nighter working on your video game character. You wanted to get her up in level as soon as possible to partake in the end-game content, and you had been doing well while having fun, but humans are attracted to people like moths to a flame when they are happy, and they find much enjoyment in breaking apart that happiness.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 5
Collections: Kpop, One Shots





	❉ 139 Dreams (Sehun Oh) Insensitive

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Angst ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,929 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Sehun ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, EXO ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

The day had started off well for you. You were tired, having pulled an all-nighter working on your video game character. You wanted to get her up in level as soon as possible to partake in the end-game content, and you had been doing well while having fun, but humans are attracted to people like moths to a flame when they are happy, and they find much enjoyment in breaking apart that happiness.

It started off pretty simple at first, just someone asking a question in chat. Multiple people responded, including you, but the answers were different. Someone wrote to stop trolling the kid, but you weren’t. You defended yourself calming, letting them know that it had happened to you, but no one believed you. You could feel cold settle on your chest as you panic rose. You weren’t lying, so why wouldn’t they believe you?

• _‘You’re not even level 20, you should keep your mouth shut’_ , one person wrote.

You could feel your heart picking up speed as you typed your reply, _‘I pay for this game just like you do, I can say whatever I like.’_

• _‘You can’t even do dailies until you’re level 20, stfu lol’_ , another typed.

_‘Have you not heard of alt characters? Stop messaging me, I’m not interested.’_

• _‘Lol’_

• _‘No one believes you, just stop.’_

• _‘Thank God for the ignore option.’_

• _‘I know right lol’_

You felt your heart sinking as tears pricked your eyes, hands shaking. “But… I’m not lying… It did happen to me…” You watched the chat continue to scroll as people asked questions and listed items they were selling. Several names disappeared, and you knew they had ignored you so they wouldn’t see your messages anymore.

People had never been your strong suit. As a child, you were pretty isolated so you never developed the socialization skills other kids your age had. As you grew older, the lack of skill led you to fall farther into isolation, and soon you had developed a panic disorder associated with people.

These were just random people online that you would probably never even see again, but to you, it was as if you were dealing with them face to face. It didn’t help that you had been born a sensitive soul, easily hurt by the most minuscule things. The fact that these people could disregard you so easily, calling you a liar when you had no reason to do so… it hurt.

You furiously scrubbed at your eyes, feeling frustrated at yourself and the world. Why did you have to be this way? You hated it, but you couldn’t control how you felt.

You grabbed your phone and rang up your boyfriend. You weren’t a morning person, so getting a call from you so early startled him, even more so when he heard you sniffle. “Sehunnie,”

“What? What’s wrong?”

Taking a shaky breath, you explained what had happened in a little detail as possible, knowing that he was most likely busy with a shoot. When you finished your explanation, he sighed deeply.

“Really? I thought something was wrong.”

You frowned. “Something _is_ wrong,”

“You’re just being sensitive again. If you can’t handle it, don’t play the damn game.” His tone, filled with annoyance, cut deep into you, your eyes widening in shock. You knew that he didn’t understand your over-sensitivity or your anxiety, but he had always been patient with you. Not once in your two-year-long relationship had he ever snapped at you like that. Had something changed?

“I… I don’t…” Your brain had blanked.

“It’s just a game, Y/N. When the hell are you going to grow up and stop taking it so seriously?”

You were frozen in shock, mind running a million miles a minute.

“I can’t believe you bothered me over this. I’m hanging up.” His words were followed by a click as the line went dead. You could only sit there in surprise, listening to the dial tone.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

A month passed by, slow and agonizing as you did everything you could to avoid Sehun. You dropped answering calls and reading texts, eventually just turning your phone off. You never answered when he came knocking on your door, and you made sure that you wouldn’t be recognized when you had to leave the apartment. You even stopped playing your game because Baekhyun, your gaming buddy, had allowed Sehun to use his account to try and talk to you.

Avoiding him hurt and you missed him something fierce, but you felt like you were just burdening him. You couldn’t help how sensitive you were, and he was clearly tired of dealing with it. Part of you was scared to face him because you knew you overreacted, but another part was scared he was going to break up with you.

You sighed as you stared at the plastic cup in your hands. The ice had long since melted, leaving a thin layer of water on top of your latte.

“How long do you plan on keeping this up?” Jia questioned, stirring her coffee as she looked at you.

“Forever,” you muttered under your breath, resting your cheek in your hand as your eyes turned to the window beside you. It was foggy, interrupted by drops of water sliding down the surface as rain gently fell to Earth. Most people hated the dark and dreary days like this one, but you loved it. It had a magical effect that just made you feel peace, something you craved after dealing with such a messy mind all of the time.

She sighed, “Look, Y/N. You can’t keep running away, it’s not healthy. You need to woman up and make a choice.”

“A choice?” You echoed.

“Stop avoiding Sehun and work this out, or tell him you’re done and want to break up.” She finished off her coffee and stood up. “I have to get to work. I’d call you, but since your phone is off… yeah.”

You watched her walk away, her words sinking into your brain. Tears stung at your eyes but you hastily rubbed them away. “She’s right… I have to stop being such a coward, but I…” You were scared.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

Sehun knew you were hurt by his actions and he hated himself for it. The day you called had been a bad one; he was late for the photoshoot because some kid was driving recklessly, his coordi had accidentally burnt his scalp with a hair straightener, and Chen had spilled hot coffee on the expensive sweater you had gotten him last Christmas. By the time you called, he was in a horrible mood, wanting to just crawl into a hole and avoid everyone. That was no excuse, he knew, but he was only human and he made mistakes.

His biggest fear was losing you, and with every day that passed, he felt like you were getting farther out of his reach. He had to do something, but he didn’t know what.

His phone vibrated, but he didn’t know the number. Could it be you calling from a different phone? “Hello?”

“Is this Oh Sehun?” It was a female voice, but not yours as he had hoped. His heart dropped.

“This is him,”

“Good, I was worried I got the number wrong!” She sighed in relief. “My name is Lim Jia, I’m a friend of Y/Ns.”

Hearing your name made him perk up. “Is she okay? Has something happened?”

Jia laughed, “So you do love her. That makes this easier.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Listen, Y/N is different from the rest of us. Her mentality is younger than her actual age. She’s overly sensitive and that can be frustrating at times, but blowing up at her only makes her back away like a frightened child. No matter what happens, you have to deal with her gently. Her mental state is fragile, understand?”

He had known all of this all along, but it felt as if he understood it for the first time. He swallowed hard and nodded. “I understand,”

“Good. I just left her because I had to get to work. I’ll text you the address. Don’t waste this opportunity.”

He hung up the phone, rushing out of the building despite the various people calling his name. By the time he got in his car, the text had arrived and the destination was only twenty minutes away. He peeled out of the parking lot, praying that you would still be there.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

The rain was beginning to pick up and, though you had an umbrella, it was a child’s size, barely able to shield your body. Sehun had tried to buy you a bigger one, but this one was special. He had bought it for you on your first date, a trip to the zoo. It was green, with your favorite animal printed on it. There were ears sticking out of the top, matching the animal. It had been the most adorable thing you had ever seen. You’ve used it ever since. In small showers, it worked fine, but in heavy rain, it didn’t keep you dry.

You threw away your trash before heading for the door, opening up the umbrella. As you walked down the street, people sent you strange looks, wondering why you were using a child’s umbrella. It made you feel nervous as you didn’t like the attention, but you did your best to ignore it and continued towards your apartment.

“Ah…” You suddenly remembered the emptiness of your fridge. “I should stop by the grocery store.” You glanced up at the darkening sky. “If I hurry, I can beat the rain!”

You started out walking fast but soon found yourself running as the rain picked up. You were so focused on getting to the store that you weren’t paying attention to the ground and tripped over a piece of concrete sticking out of the ground. You yelped in surprise before hitting the ground with a groan. The umbrella slipped out of your hand, sliding a few feet away.

The streets had emptied out when the rain grew harder, so no one witnessed your fall. You were thankful for that, feeling your cheeks burn in embarrassment. Your hand stung, having scraped across the ground when you fell. You examined it, but the wound wasn’t anything serious.

“Y/N!” Sehun ran up to you, soaking wet and breathing heavy. His eyes shined with worry as he kneeled next to you, searching your body for wounds. “Aish, you’re so clumsy!”

You stared at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes. You felt so small at that moment.

His arms wrapped around you, holding you tight against his chest. You could hear his heart racing. “I’ve missed you, Y/N.”

Despite yourself, you curled into him, comforted by the smell of his cologne. You wanted to say something, anything, but your brain just wouldn’t form words.

Sehun rested his head on yours. “Please forgive me for being an insensitive jerk. I know you’re still mad, but I’ll make it up to you.”

“I was never mad,” you mumbled softly. “Do you hate me?”

“Hate you?” He pulled back so he could look you in the eye, holding your face between his hands. “I could never hate you. I love you, idiot.”

Hearing that made you smile, your heart fluttering ever so softly. “I love you, too.”

Smiling, he squished your cheeks, laughing at how funny you looked. You smacked his hands away with a pout, but it didn’t last when he claimed your lips.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
